


Unlucky

by exbex



Series: Due South/BSG verse [8]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Unlucky

Turnbull could not have predicted that blowing himself up would feel just like drowning, but even this is not as surprising as opening his eyes to see a Six on one side of him and an Eight on the other.

“Hello Renfield,” Eight makes an attempt at a smile, and Turnbull wonders how it is she knows his name.

“Renfield,” Six speaks to him as if she’s trying to talk someone down from a ledge. “We want you to know that we’re on your side.”

Turnbull stares at the hand he’s pulled from the viscous substance and promptly passes out.


End file.
